Semiconductor chips and their associated circuitry interface to the outside world primarily through I/O circuits (input and/or output circuits). A problem can arise if a large electro-static or “ESD” voltage strike that is generated external to the chip makes contact with an I/O circuit. Here, the large ESD voltage can damage the I/O circuit and perhaps deeper circuitry behind the I/O circuitry if adequate protection circuits are not built into the I/O circuits themselves.